What will happen
by Onli Takari
Summary: what happens when Hikari's boss falls in love with her? What happens when her boss is Takeru Ishida, and what will happen if Takeru Ishida was her childhood love. Rating might go up.
1. Flashbacks

A/N: I know I should be focusing on one fanfic, but I just cant help but write a new story xD. Anyway I hope you like this.. pls Read and review. Takeru's parents are not divorced.

Disclaimer I don't own digimon.

* * *

Summary: What happens when Hikari Kamiya falls in love with her boss. What happenswhen her boss is Takeru Ishida, and what will happen if Takeru Ishida was her childhood love.

* * *

-Flashback- 

"Hey what are you doing Takeru?" an eight year old Hikari Kamiya asked her best friend, Takeru Ishida.

He was looking at a bunch of high school students having a graduation party of some sort.

"Earth to Takeru.." Hikari said waving her hands in front of his face.

"Oh sorry I was just engrossed with watching them dance. It's really interesting! You see there's this thing called "last dance" and it's supposedly really important or something," the young boy explained.

"Oh.. But what about those people who don't have people to dance with..?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know.. But now that you put it that way it would be really sad not to have anyone to dance with." The boy said.

"Yeah.." Hikari said as she watched those without dates, and she started to feel sad.

"Anyway I'm not gonna dance with any girls, girls are yucky.." the blonde said, and quickly corrected himself. "Well I'm not gonna dance with any girl except you Hikari" the young boy then realising what he said blushed.

Hikari started to laugh and she said " I'll save the last dance for you then.."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

-End of flashback-

* * *

That was me when I was eight with my best friend Takeru Ishida.

* * *

-Flashback- 

"Takeru dance the last dance with me!!"

"No dance with me Takeru!"

"No he's dancing with me!"

Many girls were crowded around the blonde, all wanting to dance the last dance with him, but he denied them all.

"Sorry girls.." an eighteen year old Takeru said.

He had turned from a cute kid at eight to a teenage heartthrob at eighteen.

"Hikari, if I remember correctly you promised me something.." he said coming up to me.

"Oh.. I thought you forgot about that already.. anyway so many girls want to dance with you, why did you decline them all. You haven't even danced one dance tonight." I said blushing.

"Of course I remembered.. Girls are yucky remember?" he said sticking out his tongue.

I laughed at my best friend and went with him to the dance floor.

It was a slow song, and he put his hands around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder looking into his deep blue eyes.

And suddenly he said softly " Hikari.. I thought maybe I should tell you before it was too late.. "

"Tell me what?" I said.

I understood what he meant by before it was too late, after graduation; he would be going to France to further his studies, and I would be going to the university in Odaiba. This was going to be one of the last times we saw each other. Just thinking about it made me tear.

"Hikari.. I .. I love you.." he stammered, and after that started to blush profusely

"Takeru I love you too." I said.

We smiled at each other, and he gave me a kiss.

-End of flashback-

* * *

That was me when I was eighteen, with my best friend / first love Takeru Ishida.

* * *

Kari's POV 

This is me at twenty three, without Takeru Ishida.

It's been about five years since I last saw him. We lost contact after he went to France, but one day he walked back right into my life.

* * *

I know its short but I just wanted to see if people would like the storyline first.. And please tell me if I'm doing something wrong with the flashbacks. Don't know how to write flashbacks properly yet. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Unexpected encounter

A/N: I wanted to update this earlier, but I got a bit lazy. And I want to change the summary a bit. After watching lots more television, I got a new idea. 

It might sound a bit weird at first, but I put the updated summary at the bottom, but I think you should read it after you read this chapter.

**Updated summary at the bottom. **

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

Hikari's Apartment. 7.42pm. Tuesday. (Haven't thought what date yet.. some where in January.)

Hikari's POV

"Ring Ring" the phone rang while I was eating dinner.

I put down my fork, and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello, Is this Miss Hikari Kamiya?" the voice said.

"Yes it is, who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, you went for a job interview a few weeks ago? I just called to tell you, that we have a position as the secretary to the head of accounts department. (Sounds weird xD) Can you start on Thursday?" the voice asked.

* * *

-Flashback- 

"So Miss Kamiya, You're looking for a job as a secretary?" A man in a suit who was interviewing me asked.

I nodded my head nervously; as this was my fist job interview.

About a hour of asking questions later. 

"Well I'm very impressed by your résumé, we do have some secretarial positions available, and we will be in touch." 

I nodded my head again, said thank you, and quickly got out of his office, thanking god it was finally over.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Thursday. Office building Lobby. 7.55am

Hikari's POV. 

' _I'm almost late; I have to reach by 8am. Lift please hurry up..' _I thought as I pressed the lift button repeatedly. 

The lobby was quite empty as work was almost starting. 

Finally the lift opened, and I quickly got in.

'_Only 3 more minutes left.'_

I pressed the button for the 12th floor, and just as the lift door was about to close, I heard someone say " Sorry could you hold the lift door for me.' 

I quickly pressed the button (to keep the lift door open) and a blonde rushed in. He looked awfully familiar. 

"Thanks" the blonde, said panting.

He looked at me, and I noticed his deep blue eyes.

'_Those eyes.. ' _

"Hikari!?" 

"Takeru?" I said shocked, and then I quickly went to hug him tightly. 

"What are you doing here Kari?" he asked.

"Oh I just got a job here. I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I said, " I missed you." I said softly, finally letting him go.

"I missed you too Kari, really. Wait you got a job here?" he asked, for some reason slightly shocked.

"Yup.. You work here too? That's great, now you can show me to the accounts department, I'm not know where it is." I said extremely happy to see my long lost friend.

"You work in accounts?" Takeru said the lift stopped on the twelfth floor. 

"Well not exactly, I'm the head of accounts secretary (still sounds weird xD). What about you.? Great, I'm gonna be late for my first day." I said.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you.. I'll show you to his office." Takeru said and smiled.

"Okay." I said as we got out of the lift.

As we were walking, I couldn't help but notice people looking at Takeru, some came over and even greeted him, but I was more afraid of what was coming up next.

Takeru opened the door for me, and I quickly went in, ready to get a scolding.

"Hey William. Hikari, this is my good friend William. And William this is your new secretary, my childhood friend." Takeru said.

"Oh so you're my new secretary." William said.

"Err Yes.. I'm sorry I'm late." I said.

"Oh That's okay.. Your office is over there by the way." William said as he led me to a small office connected to his.

"Oh thanks." I said and I quickly went in.

* * *

Takeru's POV

"She's quite pretty eh?" William said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well she is. And I saw the way you looked at her.." He replied.

"Nah.. Hikari is just my childhood best friend." I said to him.

"Okay.. Well you better get to work Mr CEO." William said

* * *

(A/N I know its weird to put the summary here, but I didn't want you to know Takeru was like such a big shot in the company, so I wrote the summary here. )

Updated summary: So Takeru is the CEO of a successful hotel group, and Hikari gets a job as a secretary to Takeru's friend, William, who is in charge of the accounts department in the same company. Both Takeru and William fall for Hikari, but who will she choose. 

Onli Takari: TAKERU of course!

Hikari: Shh Your not supposed to tell them! 

Hope you liked it 


End file.
